1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile system, and, in particular, to a facsimile system in which a facsimile apparatus and an information processing apparatus are connected so that data transfer between the two apparatuses can be performed.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a facsimile apparatus is not only used alone but also is connected with an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or the like so that information is transferred between the two apparatus.
In a facsimile system in which a facsimile system is connected with such a separate information processing apparatus, for example, with a personal computer, data produced in the personal computer is transferred to the facsimile apparatus. The data is externally transmitted from the facsimile apparatus. Further, image data which has been received by the facsimile apparatus is transferred to the personal computer. The image data is printed out by a printer which is connected to the personal computer.
When image data received by a facsimile apparatus is transferred to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, and is printed out by a printer connected to the personal computer, power supply should always be on not only in all the portions of the facsimile apparatus but also in all the portions of the information processing apparatus. In order for such a facsimile apparatus to be able to receive image data at any time, power supply should always be on in all the portions of the facsimile apparatus. However, it may not be necessary that the power supply always be on in all the portions of such an information processing apparatus connected to such a facsimile apparatus. When power supply is always on in both all the portions of such a facsimile apparatus and all the portions of such an information processing apparatus connected to the facsimile apparatus, power consumption is large. It is required to reduce power consumption of such a facsimile system.